


One Drip, Two Drops

by thepageofapillow



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Hairdresser Hakyeon, M/M, Swearing, mentions of the other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepageofapillow/pseuds/thepageofapillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hakyeon is an annoying hairdresser who pops his gum way too loud and Taekwoon is a timid boy who reluctantly gets a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drip, Two Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s pretend this is the On and On era for a second because I fucking love Hakyeon’s silver hair and Taekwoon’s hair ok.

Taekwoon honestly hated his friends. He definitely knew better not to take them up on a bet, but this time, he was heavily peer-pressured into doing so. To be honest, he actually thought he’d win this one. How was he to know that Sanghyuk had doubled his weight in bench pressing over the summer, let alone know that his wrist would be almost broken with the youngest’s strength. And now he has to face the consequences. 

He didn’t think himself as an expressive guy. He was usually plain most of the time, dressing in t-shirts and jeans. For a lack of a better term, he was a casual person. Also, he’d never ever tampered with his hair in his entire life and now he was about to hand his semi-long raven locks over to a hairdresser that Wonsik personally recommended. He just knew this was going to be hell. And by the sound of the bell tinkling from him opening the door, he just knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of it.

When he entered, the smell of hairspray wafted through the room, making him cough way too loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the salon. There was a lady at the front desk who seemed way too unenthusiastic. Taekwoon told her the appointment time and she gestured him to a seat. “Hakyeon will be out in a few minutes. He’s on break.” He then sees her punch numbers into the phone and practically screams into it. “HAKYEON GET IN HERE! YOU HAVE A CUSTOMER!” 

“Yeah yeah, boss lady,” Taekwoon can hear on the other end. It seemed to be coming more towards the black door near the unoccupied chair. He was right when he saw a male burst through, his silvery hair glistening under the flourescent lights. Taekwoon honestly thought it looked the prettiest. He alarmingly made eye contact with the boy when he heard a popping sound come from his mouth. He was furiously chewing gum.

“Are you Hakyeon-ah?” Taekwoon asked politely. Hakyeon nods, blowing a bubble and popping it obnoxiously loud.

“And I’m guessing you’re Taekwoon-ah. Come, have a seat.” He gestures towards the only empty chair in the room, right next to the black door the hairdresser had come out of. He gingerly steps through the building, careful not to step into any stray hair piles. Hakyeon pats the chair’s back and Taekwoon takes a seat, breathing in and out. Honestly, he’s very nervous. “What can I do for you today?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I lost a bet and my friends told me I should come and see you.” Hakyeon’s eyes seem to brighten up and his smile twists into something sinister. Taekwoon definitely thinks this won’t be good.

“Oh, that was you? I imagined a younger kid coming here, but you? You don’t look like you would lose an arm wrestling contest to Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon expresses. Taekwoon’s eyes immediately widen and he whips around in his chair to face the man. He was wearing yellow contacts that looked eerie under the lights.

“You know my friends!?” 

Hakyeon just laughed, popping his gum as he nodded his head. “Of course. Well, I know them all. Wonsik, Sanghyuk, Hongbin, Jaehwan. But I don’t know you all that well. How come they don’t talk about how _cute_ you are?” 

Taekwoon flushes slightly, but not enough that Hakyeon would notice. Hopefully. “They know not to. I’ll find out what they said about me and I’d kill them.”

Hakyeon pops his gum again, humming. “Feisty. I like that,” he teases. Taekwoon immediately facepalms. “Anyways, I thought they told me to dye your hair pink, but I’m gonna do you a favor and give you something nice, since you’re super duper cute and I haven’t been told anything about you.”

Taekwoon is still turned around in his chair, but he abruptly moves towards the mirror as his face deeply reddens. “T-Thanks, I guess.” 

“No problem-o! Now, do me a favor. Close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you. I want this style to be a surprise,” Hakyeon says as he runs his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair. It’s kind of theraputic, and Taekwoon leans into the touch as Hakyeon’s fingers card through the black strands.

Hakyeon’s humming while he does this, seeming to think about what he’s exactly going to do with Taekwoon’s hair. He knows if Taekwoon appears with a different cut and not a dye job that he’d be kicked to smithereens by Sanghyuk, so he thinks some more. He thinks about the flush on Taekwoon’s face that he’s sure the other party didn’t think he’d notice. And that’s when the lightbulb furiously blinked in his head. Oh yeah. He has such a brilliant idea brewing in there.

He runs into the back room, abandoning Taekwoon of his touch and Taekwoon seems to whine from the loss. He doesn’t know why, but the boy simply touching him makes him feel relaxed and at ease. He hopes this appointment will be longer than expected. He almost opens his eyes to see why Hakyeon has left, but he doesn’t, because then he hears a squeaky cart being wheeled into the room, and by mere prescence, can tell Hakyeon is behind him again.

Hakyeon’s tongue is sticking out of his mouth as he mixes up the dye. He thinks how this will take in Taekwoon’s hair, with it being black and all. The red he picked out is a light color, but with Taekwoon’s shade of black, it might turn it a bit crimson. Maybe even a coppery red? Hakyeon likes the idea, but he has to be safe. He decides to bleach it one time. It doesn’t have to be seriously light red.

He mixes up the bleach, making sure he has strips of foil nearby to lay the separated strands onto. He begins secluding sections and when that’s all done, picks up his brush. “Okay, I’m sorry, but this is going to burn or itch a little bit,” Hakyeon warns. He’s a professional, so he tries not to get bleach on Taekwoon’s scalp as he brushes it on, but honestly, he wants the color to stay on the boy, so he gets as close to the roots as possible. He hears strangled hisses coming from the boy every once and awhile, which means he’s doing an okay job.

He lets the bleach settle for the alotted time, and then brings Taekwoon over to the sinks to wash it out. His hair has turned a slightly chestnut brown. Hakyeon didn’t want to leave it in longer or he’d go lighter. This is the perfect time for him to apply the red. He leaves Taekwoon to relax in the chair for awhile, his eyes still shut, as he mixes up the red. It’s finally as dark as he wants it with a bit of mixing, and he’s super excited to see it on the boy. He thinks it’ll look stunning on him.

He covers Taekwoon’s hair again, and seeing the red on the boy already makes Hakyeon giddy. He thinks Taekwoon needs a change. He looks kind of scary with just the black hair swooped to the side, so he’s gonna make Taekwoon fabulous if it’s the last thing he does on Earth. Hakyeon pokes in his pocket for another piece of gum and unravels it, spitting his stale piece inside the wrapper and tossing it in the trash can. He makes it. He silently cheers himself on and pops the other piece in his mouth.

To other people, they find Hakyeon’s gum popping annoying. To Taekwoon, he feels as though it’s a part of the atmosphere. With the whirring of blowdryers, occasional sprays of products, and the snipping sounds, he feels as if the humble bumble of the shop would be incomplete without the occasional snap of Hakyeon’s gum. He finds it serene, somehow.

He’s plucked from his relaxed state in seconds, but in reality, minutes have passed and it’s time to wash out the dye. His eyes are still closed and he wrinkles his nose when the water touches his face accidentally. He feels Hakyeon’s tender touch through gloves when the dye is being cleaned from his head. When it is, Hakyeon can’t seem to hold back his hitched breath. “Wow,” he says. 

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Taekwoon makes the attempt, but Hakyeon rips his glove off and covers the boy’s eyes. 

“Hell no you can’t. I still have to style it.” 

Taekwoon is shocked by Hakyeon’s assertive tone, but snaps his eyes shut again. “Fine,” he says.

Hakyeon withdrawls his hand and grabs the nearest blowdryer, turning it on and blowing air onto the boy’s head. Strands whip around as Hakyeon ruffles it, making it as dry as possible. This goes on for a good ten minutes before Hakyeon touches the tips, deeming it successful enough to style around. Taekwoon hears snipping sounds and he’s immediately taken aback.

“You’re cutting all my hair off!?”

“Chill out, princess. I’m just trimming some dead ends,” Hakyeon says, pushing the boy’s chest back down and stopping him from opening his eyes. “Relax. You’re going to be fine,” Hakyeon assures him. The comforting tone in his voice wills Taekwoon back to just doing that, leaning back and sinking into the material of the chair. “Good boy.”

Hakyeon decides to switch it up. He probably knows by instinct that Taekwoon always has his fringe in his face. He then pictures in his head what the boy would look like with a quiff. And that’s exactly when he rushes to his station, pulling some mousse and hairspray out and setting it onto his cart. He trims the back shorter than it used to be, assuring Taekwoon it was only for dead ends. It really isn’t.

He pulls the long fringe out of the boy’s face and mists it with some water to make it easier to work with. He was going to leave the fringe as is, but he wets it again to make sure he has an easier task ahead of him. He combs through it, working through some of the knots and then applies the mousse. He works it in and alternates between the hairspray and the blowdryer for the end, perfectly sealing it into that amazing peak. He can’t wait to see when Taekwoon opens his eyes.

He sprays his hairspray in a circle over Taekwoon’s head, signaling he’s finished. It’s kind of his ritual.

“All done~! You can open now!” When Taekwoon opens his eyes, it’s not at all what he expected. His hair is up in the air and it’s fire truck _red_. He can’t even say anything. He doesn’t know what to think. Hakyeon places his hands on Taekwoon’s shoulders and rubs tenderly. “What do you think? I think it looks really good.”

“I don’t know what to think yet.” Taekwoon is kind of alarmed, but he also kind of likes it. He’s in the middle between liking and hating it. He assumes some time will help him make his decision. 

“I think it looks absolutely gorgeous on you. It frames your face well.” Hakyeon further punctuates his point by delicately tilting Taekwoon’s head. “Beautiful,” Hakyeon says. Taekwoon flushes again, and the red on his cheeks matches his hair. He can’t even believe it. Hakyeon starts putting his stuff away after that, sending Taekwoon a sweet smile as he pops his gum again. He can’t tear his eyes away from the mirror.

He finally does when he remembers he has to pay, another downside to losing the bet. He pulls out his wallet and is about to pay the lady when Hakyeon sidles up, wrapping his arm around Taekwoon’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. Free of charge. A pretty thing like you shouldn’t have to pay.” Taekwoon flushes at the compliment, but he insists on paying. Hakyeon’s face turns into a frown.

“Tell you what. Your payment to me is a date. Go on a date with me, Taekwoonie~” Taekwoon’s eyes widen and he’s torn. He really wants to pay Hakyeon, but also, he can’t help but wonder what it would be like to always have Hakyeon around. He doesn’t find that so bad when he thinks about it. They’ve been standing there like that for awhile, though, so Hakyeon thinks he’s been turned down. He turns around and walks away, but then feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait.” Hakyeon turns around, popping his gum and tilting his head in confusion towards Taekwoon. “I’ll go on a date with you. Fine.” Hakyeon’s face lights up and he flashes all his teeth to Taekwoon.

“Yay~! I can’t wait!” Hakyeon digs a card out of his pocket and hands it to Taekwoon. “Here. My number is on there. Text me whenever, ‘kay?” He sends a wink to Taekwoon, and the boy thinks he hasn’t blushed this much in his entire life. Taekwoon thinks his smile is beautiful. His personality seems to be too peppy for Taekwoon’s liking, but he thinks he can get used to it. He’s so embarrassed that he hides his face with his sweater paws, but Hakyeon peels them away.

“You’re so pretty. Don’t do that!”

“You’re making me do that! You’re embarrassing me, Hakyeon-ah!”

Hakyeon giggles and pecks Taekwoon’s cheek. “Fine. That’ll be my last time embarrassing you before we go on a date. I’ll think of ideas. See ya!” Taekwoon waves and opens the door, watching Hakyeon walk back to his station. He watches the silver-haired boy walk away, and Hakyeon opens the door to his room when he looks back. He’s surprised to see Taekwoon still standing there. 

“Did you hear what I said? Go, before I embarrass you more!” 

Taekwoon rushes out of the door then, because everyone is now staring at them as Hakyeon yells across the room. The bell tinkles as Taekwoon rushes away, and Hakyeon sighs dreamily. 

“What a catch.”


End file.
